Various methods and systems are known from prior that can be used in order to plan at the start of the trip a time-optimized or an energy-optimized operating strategy for operating an electrically operated or also electrically operable motor vehicle, such for example a purely electrically operated motor vehicle (Battery Operated Vehicle, or BOV), or a hybrid electric motor vehicle (HEV), or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV).
Furthermore, various methods and systems are also known for planning the optimum operating strategy of an electrical operated or also electrically operable motor vehicle before starting a trip.
For example DE 10 2009 052 531 A describes a method for estimating the range of a motor vehicle based on the amount of energy that is available and detectable in a motor vehicle, wherein the driver determines prior to the start of a trip the limit for a maximum permissible driving speed and/or the maximum permissible acceleration and/or the maximum power to be provided with a comfort system available to the driver, so that the road profile surrounding the motor vehicle, in particular the height elevation profile or a road category are detected and a computing device calculates and displays the ranges that are still possible, at least based on the assumed limitations and based on the detected road profile and the available amount of energy.
Also known are methods and systems relating to the planning of the optimal operating strategy of an electrically operated or also electrically operable motor vehicle prior to the start of a trip, and methods in connection with a prior stationary charging of the electric storage device of this motor vehicle are also known.
For example DE 2012 209 645 A1 describes a method for controlling the charging operation of a battery associated with an electric motor in an electric motor vehicle, wherein a target charging state that is below the maximum charging state of the battery is determined as a function of operation predicting information for an operating segment that is at least partly imminent, so that the charging of the battery is limited to the target charging state.
Also, from DE 10 2014 219 A1 is known a vehicle comprising a battery with a charging state (SOC) value and a maximum SOC target value and at least one control, which is programmed to convert the battery value to a SOC target value that is defined by a difference between a maximum SOC target value and a maximum net SOC increase that is predicted for an expected motor vehicle route, including a regenerative event reducing the charging current supplied to the battery for charging it when the SOC value is smaller than the target SOC value.